


A Day at the Park

by Badgermole



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism, Colors, Ducks, First Dates, Lost Child, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad!logan, kid!virgil, nonverbal, park, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Logan seems to have lost his son at the park.(Just read it, Nike Swoosh.)





	A Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this one. I hope you enjoy!  
> \--------------------  
> It's now a series! Colors!

Logan placed the small bookmark into his book. “It seems to be getting late now, I think it is time we returned home. What do you say P-“

Logan looked next to him only to find an empty park bench.

_Where. Was. His. Son?_

His face blanched as his hear raced. Virgil wouldn’t wander away on his own. If Roman had arrived at the park, he for sure would have valiantly informed him that he needed his dark knight to help on a daring adventure. Completely forgetting the book, Logan briskly walked to the playground the pair had been watching. Virgil hadn’t shown any interest in the large colorful plastic and metal construction, but he was still a child and that is what interested children right?

Although he was wearing a tie and was obviously a serious person, Logan found himself suddenly half sticking out of the crawl tube and pushing some children out of way to stand atop the highest platform- even if he was already taller than two-thirds of the immediate population.

Virgil couldn’t be on his own. Virgil was probably frightened out of his mind. Logan climbed down from the playground and took a few breaths after vacating the immediate area. Once he was sure the other parent’s judging eyes were gone, Logan closed his eyes and tried to clear away the panic. Virgil may not be like normal kids, but he was smart, crazy smart, and cautious, and independent. Where ever Virgil was, he just had to wait a bit and Logan was going to find him.

Virgil got overwhelmed easily by all the colors, noise, and closeness of the other children. He only went to the playground, or more accurately near it, with Roman. He had early concluded that Roman was not at the park today, so it was completely illogical for him to have investigated the playground.

Okay, where else would his son go?

Virgil didn’t know how to swim, but did love the ducks. Logan turned looking at the small manmade pond. No, the water scared him too much. Even though he would laugh and try to pet the ducks, he was always hugging Logan’s leg.

Perhaps one of the sports fields? Virgil like the feel of the grass. Logan turned once again only to find games being hosted on the closest two. Logan’s heart started to beat faster again.

Keep calm, Logan reminded himself. He started back toward the bench he had originally be sitting at. He head was constantly on a swivel scanning the crowd of children for the small tuft of purple hair.

“Blue!” An unknown cheery voice called.

Logan’s head snapped to the source of the sound. Another man, dressed in a light blue shirt with khakis accompanied with glasses and a grey sweatshirt tied over his shoulders. Most importantly though, was the small child next to the man. Virgil.

Relief flooded Logan. Virgil’s shoulders may have been raised to his ears, but the stranger was gently holding the empty cuff of the old black and purple hoodie. Logan smiled as he walked as calmly as he could toward his son. The stranger let go of the empty sleeve and let out a wave as Logan finally reached the pair.

“You scared me there Purple.” Logan said as he knelt down. Virgil’s head was pointed mostly at his shoes, but Logan saw his sons eyes lock onto the breast pocket of his dark polo before falling back to the ground.

“I hope we have not disrupted your visit to the park.” Logan said as he felt a smile twitch on his face.

“Not at all! I’m glad your kiddo and I were able to find you.” The other man smiled down at the strange boy. He didn’t have any kids of his own, well not biologically and not if you didn’t count all his students.

During the conversation, Virgil had slid his arm out of the torso portion of his sweatshirt and back into the sleeve. Interestingly, Virgil hadn’t made any movement toward his father.

“I’m Patton!” The stranger continued tilting his head slightly at the strange duo as Virgil shrunk a bit. “I would assume that your name isn’t actually Blue.”

Confused flashed across his face before he stood up and finally got a proper look at the stranger- Patton.

“I am Logan. How was it that you knew to call me Blue?” Logan anxiously fixed his tie.

“Well, your kiddo told me of course.” Patton motioned to Virgil.

Logan shook his head. “Virgil-“ Virgil flinched at his name and huddled farther into his hoodie. “Purple, my son, he is a non-verbal autistic. His spoken vocabulary is composed as only a few colors and he does not speak to strangers.”

“How else would you explain that I knew how to call you?” Patton shrugged, his arms even coming up to give an “I don’t know” motion.

Logan knelt back down to be more level with the relaxing Virgil. “Did you talk to the nice man and tell him my name?”

Virgil’s downcast eyes flickered over to Logan’s breast pocket again. Logan felt his face stretch as a large smile fill his face.

“Blue.” Virgil whispered.

“Yeah Purp, I’m back. I’m sorry I left you.” Logan said as he reached out a hand.

Virgil’s eyes flickered over to the other side of Logan’s chest and took a half step sideways toward Patton.

“No? It’s me, it’s Blue.” Logan whispered as he pulled his hand back.

It had taken longer than Logan would like to admit to realize that Virgil had started referring to people by colors. Purple for himself. Blue for Logan. Red for Roman. Green for Roman’s dad Thomas. Pink for Dr. Picani. Yellow for his birth father. Logan wasn’t allowed to have lemons or bananas in the house anymore….

Virgil pulled his arm back into the torso of his hoodie and shook his shoulder a bit so the empty sleeve would hit into Patton’s leg. Patton seemed to understand and wrapped his hand around the cuff again. Virgil’s equivalent of holding hands, though he couldn’t stand the touch of someone else.

“Patton’s Blue too?” Logan asked, glancing between the two. Virgil didn’t have many people in his life, but no one had been that same color before.

Virgil made a bit of a distressed noise and his left arm disappeared into his sweatshirt. He turned slightly to let Logan take the new sleeve. Virgil stating walking, head still down. His small steps barely anything comparted to the two tall glasses wearing men on either side of him, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I apologize again. He is not normally this… I have not seem him this interested in interacting with anyone before.”

Patton let out a light laugh. “It’s absolutely no problem. I’m a kindergarten teacher. Those kiddos always keep me on my toes! You never know what’s going to happen!”

“Ah you teach. I myself used to teach. Following my adoption of Purp, I have taken to working at home as an instructor for online courses.” Logan looked down at the unusually determined and talkative boy. “Those who cannot attend school in the conventional sense still deserve the same education as those who can.”

 

The two adults chatted as they slowly made their way through what seemed like the entire park. Neither seemed to notice as the sun started to dip down turning the sky a beautiful mix of purples and reds and blues and oranges. Virgil always loved watching the sunset. Missing it would often lead to a meltdown. Each time Logan felt awful that he had gotten to consumed in his students and class planning to notice the time. Finally the trio stopped. Before them was a bright white gazebo at the side of a lake that rested at one end of the park.

Virgil shook his shoulders until the adults dropped their hold on his sweatshirt. Virgil snaked his arms back into the sleeves and walked up to the gazebo. The sunset was beautiful, reflecting off the water. Though Logan couldn’t see his son’s face, not that he really ever did, he could imagine the bright smile on his face. Logan could tell from the tilt of his head that Virgil was staring out over the water.

Virgil ran a sweatshirt covered hand over a rail on the gazebo not going in. Over the sound of the quacking ducks, Logan heard Virgil say, “Blue.”

Logan looked at Patton, who seemed just as in awe of the magic before him as Virgil was. Logan cleared his throat, feeling bad as Patton shook his head being brought back to the present.

“I believe he wants us.” Logan motioned toward the gazebo. The adults walked up behind Virgil and after some observations by Logan, the pair walked up and into the wooden structure. Virgil gave a soft hum and turned to start walking away from the gazebo.

Logan started to move to follow. He wasn’t letting his son out of his sight again. Virgil made a pained noise at the sound of the gazebo’s floorboard creaking. Logan stopped and looked at the figure of his son wandering around the gazebo to the front where the ducks were.

Patton smiled and gently tapped on the confused Logan’s shoulder, turning him back toward the sunset. Virgil was awkwardly chasing after the ducks His legs flying a bit of everywhere while still managing to stay upright and moving toward the scurrying ducks. Virgil started repeating a sound that could maybe pass as a quack if you strained your ears as he ran.

Patton turned back watched Logan relax at the sight of his son, safe and happy. Boy was he dazzling, Patton thought.

“I think your son just set us up on a nice little sunset lakeside date.”  

Patton’s smile took over more than half of his face as he saw Logan’s face darkening with blush. Looking back on that first date, Logan swore up and down that it was simply the sunset reflecting off the surface of the water and onto his face.


End file.
